Enterprise wireless network infrastructure can boost enterprise Information Technology (IT) productivity. The enterprise connectivity shall satisfy the emerging needs of guaranteed Quality of Services (QoS) with ever-increasing bandwidth demands for various applications, and at the same time supporting continuity, simplicity, security, etc. These technical expectations may suggest a hybrid enterprise access network that empowers, e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) and/or Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) serving in parallel.